1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a face recognition system, and more particularly to the face recognition system and method capable of enhancing the stability of display and the practicality of face recognition.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, face recognition technology advances and gradually becomes popular in the application of different consumer products, and handheld products, such as cameras and mobile phones, are generally integrate with the face recognition function for convenient portability and generality.
In conventional face recognition designs, face recognition is implemented upon each single image, and the detected faces in the image are labeled names upon the identification result and displayed on an operating interface. However, the accuracy of identification result made by the face recognition technology may be affected easily by a change of light source or angle, and one or more images may be misjudged or determined to be having no name. In a live-view image pickup, the information label of characters may or may not be displayed due to variance of accuracy, or many name-tags are updated frequently to cause a blinking display. Therefore, users may observe the flickering name-tag displayed or a wrong identification of names that causes a continuous flickering screen. The conventional face recognition designs affect the user's impression and the product stability adversely.
Therefore, it is an urgent and important issue for related designers and manufacturers to design a stable mechanism to be applied in the face recognition in order to improve the stability of the display after the recognition takes place and avoid the flickering name-tags or a misjudgment that causes a continuous flickering screen.